


a leap of faith (my hand in your hand)

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the way you said "I love you" [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ship as you please, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who), these nerds always find themselves in danger when i write them and i don't know why, this is fluff though do not fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Doctor, why is it that whenever Ispecificallyask to go somewhere, you always run us directly into the nearest life-or-death situation?”





	a leap of faith (my hand in your hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisindeatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisindeatre/gifts).



“Doctor,” said Rose, unable to keep an edge of petulance from creeping in, “why is it that whenever I _specifically_ ask to go somewhere, you always run us directly into the nearest life-or-death situation?”

“Could you hold that higher?” the Doctor asked. “Rose, you see, it’s not that I run us into danger. It’s that danger always seems to run into us.”

He finished waving the sonic screwdriver at the panel Rose held aloft. “There, that should hold. I think.”

“Oh, very reassuring!” Rose leveled him a look. “And what do you propose we do now? I recall the hallway collapsing behind us, so that’s right out.”

He glanced around, taking stock. “To be honest, I was rather focused on the panel. Where are we, then?”

Rose made a noise best described as “prepared to do _just a touch_ of murder.” 

“I’m sorry!” Now the Doctor sounded petulant. “I was trying to save everyone on this moon, I wasn’t planning ahead!”

“Doctor, do you ever?” Rose’s mind raced as the sound of marching feet echoed above them. “But I think it’s time we make our exit, yeah?”

“What’s the plan, Rose?” His eyes sparkled with excitement. “Bluff our way out?”

Rose was peering out of the missing wall. “Nah, that never works for us, and besides, the psychic paper’s still in the TARDIS. You trust me, right?”

“What’s that mind of yours thinking?” The Doctor came next to her, staring down the precipitous drop.

The marching was louder now. Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand. 

“Any famous last words?”

“What? Well, I’ve considered that extensively, but I hadn’t prepared-”

“Oh, Doc, I do love you, but we haven’t got time for that!”

And Rose, pulling the Doctor along, leapt from the building, hoping she’d remembered correctly, screaming joyfully all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Tenth Doctor/Rose, using prompt 34 from [the way you said I love you](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/165060775039/) \- _before we jump_
> 
> I don't mean to always put them in danger! They just...find it! Or it finds them! Anyway, here, babe, have some fluff.
> 
> Honestly, when I write Doctor/Rose it tends to be non-specific as to whether it's Nine or Ten. I was imagining Ten for this one, because that was the prompt, but it could well be Nine if you want. If you think it doesn't work well for Nine, though, let me know and I'll update the tags.
> 
> Send me your own prompt, I'm happy to write it! I can always be found @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
